The Master Has Returned
by HughloverX
Summary: Riff thinks he's succeeded in getting rid of Frank...or did he?
1. Discovery of Life

Hello peoples! This is my very 1st RHPS fic! Plez be gentle, but honest. Of course, I don't own RHPS. A god named Richard O'Brien owns that. LUV YA RITZ! CALL ME! I love RHPS, 'specially Riff, that crazy blonde hunchbacked handyman! Heheh! Wow. Too much confectioner's sugar. (it looks like cocaine!) Well….when you're done, you can do me a HUGE favor…..REVIEW! If you do I'll get you a mental mind fuck, okay?

Love, confectioner's sugar and Riff Raff

HughloverX

Riff Raff lay next to his dear sister, Magenta, who was still sleeping peacefully in their former master's bed. He would do anything for his most beautiful lover and sibling. He had just killed for her. Frank-N-Furter, the crown Prince of Transsexual, son of the Queen of Transsexual was slain and still floating in the pool untouched along with "his" creation and the Prince's groupie died with him.

Riff had gone over what had happened over and over again in his head. They had never planned to kill anybody. Not even Frank. Actually, when they had first burst into the room, hadn't he said that he would be their prisoner? He hadn't much liked him from the start because of his constant high-and-mighty-ness, and maybe there was a touch of jealousy that added up to become his hatred and loathing. Besides that, Frank had never liked him. Never. Magenta said he was being a "sulky little git" and he threw a temper tantrum. In reality, Riff did want to kill him. If he killed him, there wasn't any way for him to be hurt both by Frank's whip or his lifestyle. Basically everyday and night, he would hear the master with his "playthings" and wonder what it was like and if Magenta may get tired of him and go for Frank. This constant worrying caused him to be more than a bit paranoid.

Rocky was a bit different. After all the work Riff put into creating Rocky, he did felt somewhat remorseful about killing it after just 7 hours of life. The only "help" that Frank had in building Rocky was dictating what "his" muscle man should look like. Everybody knew that Frank new almost nothing about chemistry, unlike Riff who had studied and worked for his entire life. Frank probably couldn't tell a Redox equation from a simple linear equation. However, Rocky would have never fit into Transylvanian life. He wouldn't know how to act around others without at least a whole brain. It was the humane thing to do.

Columbia, the groupie, was annoying as ever, but was it justify for her killing? Riff wasn't so sure and Magenta was absolutely livid about it. He tried to explain that when she had screamed, it had caught him off guard. Partially that was true, but also he had noticed that his adored sister had been more than friendly with Columbia. That was not allowed, but of course, it wasn't Magenta's fault. It was never Magenta's fault, no matter what happened or will happen.

They had been traveling for about an earthen day. Of course, it would be quite sometime before they returned to the outreaches of the galaxy of Transylvania. He and Magenta had much work to be done before they came anywhere near there, like getting rid of the bodies and working out an excuse for returning without the dear prince. Riff Raff would have to come up with that soon so Magenta would not have to worry.

Riff got up out of bed and got dressed. Magenta hadn't stirred. She slept soundly and contently. He hoped that it was because of the happiness that freedom had brought; that Riff had brought. His purpose, he thought, was to make sure that Magenta was happy, safe and his. Looking at her body, covered in the tangle of silk sheets, he gave a small grin. Last night was wonderful and he would have to repay her later for his pleasure with a night dedicated to her. What was he thinking? Every night and day was dedicated to her. He loved her with all his heart and loved doting her just as much.

He walked to the lift and rode it down to the kitchen. They hadn't cleaned up at all since dinner and the party the previous night. He grabbed a piece of food still on the serving trays. Usually he didn't get much food, let alone a full meal because of all the work he was forced to do. Another thing he hadn't done in awhile was sleep-in. As he walked to the pool he looked at the clock that was always incorrect. It seemed he had slept in at least 3 hours. Once he reached the doors he looked over at Columbia who was still laying there where she had fallen when he had shot her.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but you should not have cried out against me. He deserved what had happened to him. So, did you."

He started making his way to the stage/pool.

"Yes, "Master". You deserved what you had coming. Treating us like that. Eyeing Magenta. She was never yours. Always mine. You always wanted what I had. My intellect, my sister, anything that I had or ever wanted you did too. Why? You always had whatever or whomever you would ever want. Except my sister. When you wanted her or hurt her, I stepped in. Is that why you hated me? I didn't look at you as an over-sexed pig-of-a-price that you were. I yearned to be like you or at least with you, but you just wanted me in pain. Of course, Magenter is my soul mate and love of my life, but both you and her and every being on our planet know that it's all right to have a good fuck by someone different every once in awhile.

Oh why, oh why did you make kill you? You drove me mad with jealousy, cut me to the quick with your shamelessness, and never once gave me a glance. And such an excuse for a life forms as these Earthlings as well. Oh Frank, my beloved master, delight of my life, forgive me you bastard."

Riff finally made his way to the edge of the pool. Peering into the pool he found…nobody. Exactly that, no body. Not even Rocky's. They were gone. Shock and fear enveloped him in that moment. Had he made a mistake? Were they really dead when they had left? Where were they?

Just then he heard a scream from upstairs. It was Magenta. He raced up to the lift and forced it to go as fast as possible up to the lab. As soon as he reached the top his heart seemed to drop to his feet. There was Frank, still in the same corset that he "died" in, but with his make up reapplied, with the laser pointed at his sister.

"Why hello Riff Raff. Glad you could join us,"

Just then Rocky came up from behind Riff and grabbed him. He couldn't move with the muscle man holding him so tightly. Frank slowly walked towards Riff and whispered in his ear the same lines that Riff had sung before during the floorshow.

"I'm your new commander; now are my prisoner. We return to Transylvania."


	2. Pleading for Mercy

HOOPLA! Here's another chapter. I got good reviews so I figured that I'd keep going. So there! La-ti-fricken-da! PLEASE REVIEW! It's very much 'ppreciated! Tanks bunches o' bananas! Oh, here's all yinz guyses mental mind fucks! _Takes our box labeled "Mental Mind Fucks R Us" _and if you review again I'll let you stay sane inside insanity! WOOT!

* * *

"Transylvania! But-but we-" Riff stuttered wide eyed with fear. The realization of going home now was suicide finally set in.

"Isn't that where you wanted to go Riff Raff?" Frank said evilly with a triumphant grin on his face. "Besides, you were right, the mission was a failure and I should return to my planet."

"No. Please Frank. Let us go. Please Master," Riff begged. He made a vow to himself that he would never beg again, but at that moment he had to. Hoping against hope, he prayed that he would at least let them go to a deserted planet to be in exile.

"Let you go? Let you go!" Frank yelled in his face. "After you tried to kill me? HA! I should kill you both right now for your treachery."

He aimed the three-pronged laser to Magenta who hadn't moved from before. Riff Raff somehow got out of Rocky's grip and ran in front of the laser with his arms spread out to protect his sister.

"Please, she had nothing to do with it. It was my fault. I made the decision to go through with the take over, not her. She could do nothing to stop me. Please, Master, don't hurt her."

"Get on your knees and beg," Frank said never moving the laser in his outstretched arm. Riff stole a glance at his sister and got on his knees and stared downward at the floor.

"Please Master, have mercy. Do not kill Magenta."

"Oh, you can do better than that Riff. Why not say how great I am and how pathetic and vile you are?" Frank hinted.

"Prince Frank-N-Furter," Riff mumbled embarrassed at what he was going to say. He took a deep breath and stumbled through what he had to say. "Please have mercy on a pathetic weakling of a worm such as myself. Grant my pathetic cry to save my sister for she did nothing to you, your highness. You are the utmost ruler of Transsexual and the entire galaxy and the preeminent scientist to have ever lived. You are the only one who has created life, now please spare my sister's life as a show of your sympathy."

"Hmmm, I think that will do, for now. Rocky, be a doll and escort Magenta to the lower levels. We'll keep her there as a bit of an insurance policy. Riff Raff will be sure to keep good behavior _or else!_"

Riff watched from the ground as Rocky pushed Magenta to the lift. She stared back at him, her eyes pleading for help. Neither of them knew what would be in store for either of them or if they would see each other again, alive.

As the lift jerked downward to the lower cells Frank got a wonderful idea. He sauntered over to his bed where his whip lay, grabbed it and strode behind Riff Raff. Riff was still gazing longingly at the lift. Frank reared back and came down with as much force he could muster with the whip on Riff's back. He cried out in pain and agony and tried to get up and escape, but he only got whipped again. This merciless whipping lasted until Frank got tired with his arms. So, he resorted to throwing things at the not-so-faithful handyman. Rocky had reappeared through the hole that Dr. Scott had made back on Earth, cutting off the only exit for Riff. After mostly everything was broken Frank had Rocky come down and restrain the servant. He cowered in fear and pain, but Riff could only suffer through the harsh beating. Frank and Rocky later left Riff on the floor of the lab bloody and broken.

"Riff Raff, clean-up this lab by the time I get back. Magenta will be safe, for now. I will make ready for the landing on Transsexual and while we're waiting to get to the end reaches of the galaxy, I'll send a transmission to Transsexual. Come on Rocky, I want to show you off to Mummy!"


	3. Talking with Mummy

HOOPLA PEOPLES! I'm back and finally updated! WOOT! Snaps for me! _Snaps fingers_. Whelp…hope you like the new chapter. Plez review! Or else you can say goodbye to all of this…and hello…to OBLIVION! _Evil laugh

* * *

_

Once Frank had gotten out of earshot he let out a squeal of joy. What a delightfully sinister way of getting back at that moronic servant. How dare he try and get rid of him, just because he was unhappy. It's not like Frank himself didn't miss his home planet and the people there. It was dreadfully boring being stuck with the same people and having no actual "friends".

Rocky chuckled behind him. No doubt he had no idea what his creator was laughing about, but he figured that it was a good idea to follow along. They walked to the control room and turned on the visual tele-contacter.

"I would like to talk to the Great Furter," Frank said. In an instant the face of his mother appeared on the screen. It was quite obvious that she was Frank's mother. Her skin was as white as snow and her hair black as pitch. She was dressed in a black negligee, beneath which her vast body is dressed in a regal girdle. On her head she wears a tiara type crown made up of lightning streaks. Her small, round, white frosted glasses gaze up at Frank. She removes them to reveal extremely heavily make-up eyes.

"Frankie! My little darling boy! How are you my dear?" she exclaimed.

"Amazingly alive," he said. She had no idea how true that was. When he awoke to find that he was alive and that his creation, Rocky, was too. Columbia however, wasn't so lucky. He had to bring her back once he was done with this conversation. Frank was so glad that they had taken precautions about weapons before they left. He would have never guessed he would be thankful because of this outcome. They had made sure that every weapon, including the anti-matter laser could not kill any Transylvanian life form, but it could kill an Earthling. Thank the Goddess that he made sure that Rocky had a Transylvanian heart and not an Earthling heart.

"Lovely. So, what do you need my treasure, my heart's delight?"

"Just to see you mummy. Oh, and to show you my creation."

"Creation? You mean…?"

"Yes, Mother," said Frank while pushing Rocky into view. "Mommy, this is Rocky Horror."

"Well, he is certainly muscular, and handsome," she said with a seductive grin that could match Franks.

Rocky answered with a resounding, "Ug."

"Oh, also, mumsy dearest, I have decided that it was time for me to return home. We will be arriving in a couple of weeks."

"Good. I thought it time that you return to me too honey. I would love to talk to you more, but the planet must be governed. I'll see you in a few weeks. I love you."

"Love you too Mummy."

With that they both turned off the visual tele-contacter. Frank turned to Rocky.

"Well, Rocky, why don't we amuse ourselves till dinner?"

* * *

Riff had finally finished cleaning up the lab. It had taken him many grueling hours to get everything back in place. He sat on Frank's bed and buried his head in his hands.

_How could I let this happen? Why didn't I make sure they were dead? Goddess above am I stupid! Now, I'm stuck here in the same mess as before. No, worse. Magenta is down in the dungeons and Frank's actually going to pay attention to me._

_Isn't that what you wanted?_

_Not like this! Yes, I wanted attention from him, but not at this cost!_

_And didn't you want to return to Transylvania?_

_Yes, but I thought we could get away with it…_

_You knew that no one would believe that he just disappeared._

_Well…I…_

_You had a temper tantrum, but it was also those drugs._

_Oh now it's the drugs? That's what they all keep saying._

_Well, what goes around comes around…_

_Except for Frank? He got what he had coming._

_But isn't being known as the Prince who couldn't do anything, finish a mission, and being forced home by his servant humiliating enough?_

"**RIFF RAFF!**"

He was shaken out of his thoughts by Frank's yelling.

"What could he want now? He's got everything I have. My sister, my creation, my obedience," he mumbled as he got into the lift and rode down.


	4. New Punishments

Hoopla! Hope you're liking this fic thus far. I'm trying to figure out where this fic should go. Any ideas? Please REVIEW! Or else I'll draw hearts on every church door!

* * *

"Riff, Rocky and I would like something to eat," Frank called as Riff walked into the dinning room. Riff grumbled and mumbled something that didn't sound like a nice obedient servant would say.

"I wouldn't be muttering obscenities if I were you Riff Raff. Don't forget, you precious little sister is with me now. I control her fate and yours. Now, I'll ask you again before I have to start with more punishments…will you prepare us dinner?"

Riff grimaced and started to head towards the kitchen. _Damn him! Damn him to oblivion! When I get my hands on…the laser! Where did Frank put that laser? In the lab! It has to be there! _Walking through the kitchen to the stairs. He began making his way to the lab silently. Ducking through the hole that was made by Dr. Scott, and running to the bed that was still an absolute mess, he dove into the sheets to find the weapon.

"Where are you? Goddess damnit! Where is it? It was here."

"Do you really think that I would leave a laser just lying around with you still conscious?"

Riff looked up in horror and found the laser he had been searching for. The problem was, it was in Frank's hand pointing towards his chest.

"Wha-How? It was…but it…" Riff stuttered unable to grasp the idea that Frank knew what he was doing.

"Now, what should be the punishment for this? I already whipped you, punched you and threw things at you…what to do, what to do?" Frank said with a huge triumphant grin.

"Do what you will, but I swear I will –"

"I've got it! Perfect."

"What? What are you going to do to me now?" Riff asked cowering.

"First things first. All the drugs that you have scattered around must be given to me," Frank declared. He knew Riff had a great assortment of the stuff around the castle and it would be no fun if he were high the entire time. "And secondly, my favorite, every time you do something that upsets me, I'll do something that will upset you more than any wound I can inflict physically."

"What's that?"

"When every one time you upset me, I spend one hour with your sister to do as I please."

"NO! No! You bastard. You wouldn't! You can't!" Riff cried. He couldn't bear thinking about what he would or could do to his sister.

"Oh yes Riffy, I can and will," he turned to go downstairs where Magenta was being held. "I would hope that supper would be ready in an hour?"

An evil laugh of triumph ignited from Frank. He had hit Riff where it hurt most, his heart. Oh yes, he would make him pay for trying to kill him. He was Frank-N-Furter, Prince Absolute, the next ruler of Transsexual. When they got back he could just feed him to the masses that would no doubt be appalled that someone would try to hurt their prince. He would have his fun for now.


	5. Punishments Inflicted

Sorry I haven't posted in FOREVER. Damn camps…and my own stupidity. Please don't hurt me. Here's your chapter! Please review!

Riff knew that he shouldn't follow Frank, but he couldn't just sit around making meals while his sister could be getting hurt, or worse yet raped. Quietly he lurked in the shadows watching Frank and his sister. They were talking it seemed.

"Well, well, how are you today my lovely domestic?" Frank asked the redhead chained to a chair. Magenta merely glared at him.

"Your brother screwed up, you know. What a daft moron. He never took into account that the Transylvanian Guard made sure that nothing would hurt me in case of something like this. What do you think his punishment will be when we are back home? You know I won't settle for jail. I've got it!" he said as he grabbed Magenta's face and kissed her hard on the lips. After a moment of surprise Magenta bit down on the Prince's lower lip. He cried out in pain and pushed backward. Magenta simply spit his blood back at him and smiled.

"It is you who is the daft moron thinking that you could do that to me!" she laughed.

"You damned girl!" Frank screamed as he slapped her across the face repeatedly.

Riff couldn't stand it any longer. He had to do something. What? He had no idea. Just then something clicked. He ran upstairs and found Rocky.

"Rocky. Rocky, listen to me. I know Frank told you not to, but please I'm begging you listen. Frank did not make you. I did. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. Okay? You don't like it when people get hurt do you?" he asked as if he was speaking to a child, which Rocky basically was. He simply nodded in agreement.

"Good. That's good Rocky. Now, Frank…he's hurting someone. I have apologized for hurting you and everybody. That's good. Frank is hurting Magenta…that's bad. You see? Can you help me?"

"Ug!" Rocky said enthusiastically.

"Good boy. Now, stop him from hurting her. They're in the dungeon. Bring him up here. Okay? Can you do that?"

Rocky nodded again and began walking downstairs to get Frank. Riff Raff smiled. He actually liked his creation now that he was listening. He ran to the kitchen and threw some things together to make a meal. They didn't have that much so he basically made leftovers look freshly cooked. He hurried and put everything on the table. The moment he was done he heard Frank and Rocky coming up the stairs.

"Rocky, darling, I was having fun. Don't interrupt Daddy when-"

"Master…dinner is prepared."


	6. Bringing Back Friends

Here's another chapter for anyone who is reading this. Please read and review!

* * *

Frank looked at the meal then at Riff Raff as if trying to read his mind. "I don't trust you. You eat some of it first," he said getting some food on one of the seven forks set out and held it out for the handyman to take and eat.

"But Master I-"

"EAT IT!"

At that Riff walked over, took the fork and shoved the piece of food in his mouth. He chewed it slowly and swallowed showing that it was indeed eatable. Glaring at Frank he threw the fork down a staked to the kitchen.

"Wait! Come back here," Frank demanded. Riff did as he was told. "You're not leaving my sight for an instant. I learn from the mistakes I make, they're so few in number that I must."

"That's only because I do all the work for you…" Riff muttered, but after catching a look from Frank he quickly amended what he said. "I mean…I do the manual work for you…so you won't be able to injure yourself."

"Better Riff. Now, we'll need to bring back Columbia."

"We will?"

"Yes, of course. Do you really think that I would settle for being trapped here with only you and your sister for communication? Besides that whom would I do besides Rocky? And maybe sometimes your sister?"

Riff just stayed quiet not wanting to answer the question. Frank never liked him enough to do anything with him. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted it or not.

"Come, bring her body up to the lab and we shall reanimate her body exactly as we did with Rocky," he said finishing up his meal and leaving for the lab. "I shall expect you there in less than five minutes."

Riff groaned picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen. He grabbed some of the food and ran to where just a few hours before there was the floorshow. Picking up the limp form of the Earthling that he had come accustomed to seeing everyday he reflected on what he had done to her. It was odd seeing her unmoving. They had grown used to her spunkiness, high-pitched voice, and general hyperactive-ness. Now, she was lifeless, silent and in a word dead. It was very eerie indeed.

He carried her to the lift and they went up to the lab where Frank was making everything ready. Riff put Columbia's body into the tank and walked over to throw open the switches on the sonic oscillator. After stepping up the reactor power input three more points he wheeled down the chandelier of elements used to bring the body to life. Soon, Columbia sat up a bit confused but alive.

"Frankie! You're okay!" he squealed jumping on him. He shrugged her off and called for Rocky. While he was talking to Rocky, Columbia noticed Riff Raff. "You! Frankie! He tried to kill you and me!"

"Well…he succeeded with you, but he was a bit dense when it came to killing me. He won't do anything will you?"

"No…Master," he mumbled being more than slightly embarrassed.

"He still tried! Shouldn't you have…I don't know…. locked him up or something?"

"His sister's down there. He'll behave. Now Rocky, go get my handcuffs and we'll make sure that he doesn't go anywhere."

After a minute or two, Rocky came back with a pair of handcuffs.

"I want to go have some fun, so Riff come here," he ordered. Riff Raff did as he was told. Frank handcuffed him to the monitor lever and left with Columbia and Rocky.

_Wonderful. _Thought rattling the handcuff trying to think out a way to free himself.


	7. Changing Course

Sorry about my delay of putting up another chapter. You may whip me if you'd like…if you can catch me!

* * *

Riff glanced around to make sure that Frank and his groupie had left. Once he was certain that they had indeed gone he pulled on the monitor lever and punched in the numbers for which he wanted to see, the dungeon. After a moment the image of Magenta strapped to a chair and the chains and cages around her cover the screen. She looked up at him and tried to smile.

"Hello Magenta," he said sadly. This was his entire fault that she was in pain.

"Hello dear brother. How are things on the upper levels?" she asked just glad to see that he was still alive.

"Fine…same as it always was. Columbia was re-animated, but…she's with Frank. I'm sorry about this sister. I didn't expect…I didn't know…I should have checked," he said remorsefully. _Why didn't I think before I acted? Check? Know that the Queen would never let anything dangerous join her precious son on his journey…well anything except me. Why didn't I check in with the River of Nights Dreaming?_ "I'll figure something out."

"I know you will Riff, but please think fast. I don't want another run-in with our Master. Damn bastard…tried kissing me. Bit him for that," she said with a proud smile of satisfaction. "Columbia is with Frank? After all he did?"

"Yes…afraid so. She seems afraid of me…well can't blame her there…" he muttered ashamed. He didn't mean to shoot her. It just happened.

"Yes, but we're friends. Maybe. I'm not sure. Ask her to see me. Maybe I can persuade her," she said with a hint of seduction in her voice. "I love you dear brother. What led Frank to leave you alone? Come see me."

"I can't. He handcuffed me to the monitor. I'll see you as soon as I possibly can. I must go now. I must go now. I've got a plan out of this, but the consequences will be numerous. The Queen knows that we're coming back, but I'm not sure if she knows what has happened or of the River. This is the only way I can think of that may actually work. I'm sorry Magenta for whatever my come. We cannot return to Transylvania unless you would want it more than life itself. We'll be killed if we return. I doubt the River can do anything against the Queen this early on. If you wish to live, we must go back to Earth."

She didn't want to go back to Earth. She wanted to be home. She wanted Riff to have the credit he deserved as a scientist with all the advances he had made. But most of all, she wanted to live happily ever after with him. That was something that she needed. To be with him till the end and not bring the end sooner. "I just want to be with you Riff. If it means giving up our home planet and all we've worked for then…so be it."

"As you wish," he said turning off the monitor. Then turning himself he put in the coordinates for Earth and started the sonic transducer. Once that was completed he started the transit beam. The castle jerked, groaned and turned. Riff held on as everything fell over then became steady. He knew that even Frank couldn't have missed that movement.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!"


	8. To the Dungeon

Sorry I haven't updated in a good long while. Forgive?

* * *

Frank stormed into the pink tiled lab in search of the meaning behind the motion that he felt that wasn't caused by his body. Seeing everything broken on the ground and lights flickering on the transducer, he guessed at what happened. Turning his heels he saw Riff Raff sitting on the floor, seemingly dangling from his hand, which was still handcuffed to the lever on the monitor.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!" he roared as he stomped over to Riff, picking him up and pushing him against the wall by his tailcoat. "TELL ME YOU WORTHLESS INFERIOR SERVANT!"

"I changed the course of the events soon to take place. And you?" he asked smartly which got him a slap in the face. After being pushed back again he growled, "You can't change it now. We're going back Frank."

"Back? Back where?"

"Earth."

Frank's eyes widened. _Would he really do that? Change the coordinates and be stuck on Earth with me just to keep me off my home planet and miserable? _Looking over he assumed that he would. "I will get home somehow, and you will pay for this insolence."

With that Frank turned and began walking towards the lift. "Rocky! Get him and make sure he doesn't try anything. He will stay with us, but keep him secure. I don't care if you have to break his limbs in the process," he shouted to a confused Rocky who just came from wherever they were before. Rocky shuffled over to Riff and pulled on his hand, grunting at it.

"Rocky…you need a key. Get the key from Frank," Riff explained pointing to Frank.

"Ug!" Rocky said with a nod and moved over to Frank holding out his hand.

After rolling his eyes and giving in to Rocky's pouty look, Frank handed over the keys. Rocky moved over to Riff and removed his hand from the grasp of the cuffs. Pushing him towards Frank Rocky smiled thinking that all was fine.

"Handcuff him Rocky," Frank said pointing to Riff's free hands. Of course, he did as he was told.

On the elevator ride downstairs; Riff suddenly knew what Frank was going to do.

"No! Frank please don't hurt her!" he yelped turning to him only to see a smile of triumph written on his features.

"Why not? Going to call me a hot dog or something? You pay the price for your actions, now turn the ship around or she will be punished for your stupidity!"

"But…she did nothing. Hurt me please."  
"Begging for pain? How…different!" Frank said with a smile. "Okay, I'll give you what you want, after I'm done getting what I want…"

The lift stopped at the bottom floor where Magenta was facing them on a chair. She looked up at them confused. Then, when she saw her brother she knew. She would be the one getting hurt physically, while he would mentally.

"Frank! NO!" Riff repeatedly yelled as he was locked in the lift. Throwing his weight against the bars he begged the Goddess above to let him protect her. "FRANK-N-FURTER! STOP THIS!"

Frank raised his hand ready to strike Magenta across the face in front of Riff. Glaring at Magenta, he knew he had to do this, even if he didn't want to. He would love to just fuck everyone in that castle and go home to punish them for their crimes after getting all he wanted, but that wasn't going to happen. That meant he had to improvise.


	9. The Intervention

Back in black! Lol. I'm back peoples. After much prodding (you know who you are) I am here to update. Please PLEASE review.

* * *

Frank looked at the two of his servants that had gone silent. _Why aren't they doing anything?_ Looking again towards the domestic, he saw that she wasn't afraid. "Well?" he snapped waiting for more begging. Nothing came from either.

Riff noticed the look in Magenta's eyes. That certain look that shows one not to be afraid of what lies before in the near future because when it is all over, it will be good. He wasn't about to let himself wallow in self-pity. Together they would succeed and his revenge would be sweet. She could take care of herself. Still he prayed to the Goddess above that she would be safe from harm.

"Fine…." Frank growled and whipped his hand downward. Opening his then closed eyes he realized that Magenta never cried out and in fact he had never hit her. Instead, a rather muscular hand stopped him. "Rocky?"

Rocky's eyes were shining with hatred at this man who would hurt someone helpless.

"Rocky…love…let Mummy go," Frank cooed letting his other hand glide along his chiseled features. "I need to punish them. They were bad. They hurt you and I and Columbia. Rocky?"

Rocky shook his head no and pulled Frank into a hug. Surprised at this Frank patted him lightly on the head. He continued to shake his head and holding Frank there.

"Rocky….my ba-aby. You're squeezing a bit too hard," Frank grunted feeling his feet leave the ground a moment. "Put me down Rocky…I won't hurt them okay? Please dear? I want down."

Once he heard that they wouldn't be harmed Rocky smiled and put Frank down. Looking at all the people there he wondered why they all couldn't get along in peace. From what he learned, it was okay to be as eccentric and wild in your habits as possible and it was good to do so. If he had another half a brain, he would have told them that, but that was one thing he was lacking.

"Frank…we need to return…the mission," Riff urged from where he was, still handcuffed inside the lift. He hoped that things would calm down once they stayed with the mission. "For the good of Transylvania…the mission cannot fail."

Pondering what had occurred, Frank wondered if it was possible he was right. There was speculation on a resistance, but he always pushed it to the back of his mind. If they completed the mission on Earth of learning about the species and coexisting until they let them take over, then there would be more space and protection for the government leaders, not to mention trade and services of the Earthlings.

"I decree then, as the Prince of Transylvania that we continue with the mission as was first planned," Frank ordered as he got back into the lift. "And _you_," he spat at the handyman, "You thank whatever God or Goddess you were praying to. Only matter is, you will not see your sister on this mission unless either Columbia or I watch you. Is that understood you lowlife cretin?"

"Yes…" Riff nodded just glad that they had a second chance at the mission. If they had a second chance then, he would have his second chance of killing the Prince and going home to the resistance.

Frank still didn't trust the man beside him, but he had no choice. There was no one else on Earth that could understand the machines as Riff Raff did. He was needed and Frank hated to admit that. Still he could scare him a bit. Bringing out the whip he waited for the other man to add something to his last response.

"Master…" Riff muttered looking down at his sister who was quickly disappearing from view as they we rising up. _I swear to you and the Goddess above, we will be free from his rule…sometime soon. Goddess, please…help our galaxy and us. And you Furter, will pay for this mistreatment…soon._


	10. A Change in Route

Okay, so here's my update of this little work I've been writing. Hope you like. (If you want me to keep updating, get on my back people!)

* * *

Finally they made it up to the lab. Frank dragged Riff over to the controls with Rocky in tow. Throwing the handyman into the monitor Frank pointed to it, silently ordering the pitiful man to change it. Riff nodded and started slowly pushing the buttons.

"Come on…come on…. don't have all day…" Frank growled impatiently as he tapped his foot against the white floor.

Riff muttered a few things to him and worked on trying to be as slow as possible. Suddenly he felt three pointed things prod into his upper back. Stiffing his back he began to work faster knowing that Frank would do what was needed or rash if angered to an extent. Gulping down his pride, he pushed the last button. The ship turned slowly while on the screen flashed…destination

DESTINATION:

EARTH

Smiling in triumph Frank laughed and strutted over to Rocky. "Ba-aby! We're going back to your birthplace!" he said joyfully while wrapping his arms around the muscleman's neck. "Then…we'll make all those dumb little Earthlings just like us! Won't that be wonderful?"

Rocky clapped his big paws together and grunted happily. They would all be together…just like during the floorshow. They'd be happy, together, and loving everything, just like in his dreams.

"There's a good boy," Frank said patting him on the head. "Oh Riff Raff…" he called in a singsong voice. The unfortunate handyman turned. "Come over here…I'll tell you exactly what we are to do…"

* * *

Magenta sat in the darkened room feeling quite lonely and scared. Suddenly she heard the lift move again. Someone was to pay her a nice visit. _Come on Mastah…I'll bite you if you dare try kissing me again. Bastard…Vhen I get out of here, I vill personally cut off your balls with a rusty razor and hang zem on ze wall!_

But, contrary to whom she believed was coming down, her little friend, Columbia, as in the lift. She smiled to her friend but received no smile in return. Looking into her eyes, Magenta saw fear. "Columbia?"

"Mags? Oh God…I can't believe all this! Please…Mags…tell me that you didn't mean to…" she begged as she stepped out of the lift cautiously. "Please. I don't wanna believe that I mean nothing to you…everything I've done got me a big nuthin' and…now I haveta share Frankie…and Eddie's…"

Magenta pitied the poor little creature. She was in so much pain and she and her brother caused much of that pain. "Shh…zere zere love. No, ve didn't mean to hurt you. You just…surprised Riff. Zat's all…now…please come talk viz me? Columbia?"

Columbia looked at her and saw her predicament. _She can't go anywhere. I'll just put her in the cage thingy and sit with her. _"Magsie? Can…can we sit and talk together? In there?" she asked pointing to the cage. After getting a nod from Magenta she smiled and undid the straps and lead her to the cage. "I'm sorry about all this Mags…it's just…everything…" she said choking back a sob.

Magenta saw how the little groupie was and knew she should do something. Holding out her arms she waited for the girl to come to her. Seeing this show of almost motherly affection, Columbia rushed over to her and began crying her eyes out, mourning Eddie and her once happy lifestyle back on Earth. The domestic patted the girl's head, shushing her to try and keep her calm. They sat together in this mutual understanding and silence, trying to reason out what had happened to them and what would happen in the near future.


	11. The Plan Revealed

Okay, I'm back for an update after many threats to my life if I didn't update.

* * *

Frank grinned as his plan sunk in to the handyman's brain. How wonderful it would be to have the whole Earth as mindless followers of the Transylvanian ways. All that they would have to do would be to augment the medusa until it could affect many people rather than people one at a time. Soon he could medusaize groups, cities, regions, states, even countries at a time! They would all love and adore him. They would follow his ways of not dreaming it, but being it! They'd give into their sins of the flesh, their erotic nightmares, their sensual pleasures…it would be bliss.

"Master?" said a monotone voice that broke his daydreams of the future. "We can't do that."

"And why not?"  
"The Medusa cannot be that powerful. Who knows what it could do to the ones that it affects? Remember when we were just testing it out? We still have the statues of those around the lab! The same thing could happen if we changed it anymore than we already have."

"They turned out fine the last time. The floorshow was superb. We could get everyone like that-"

"No Frank! If we change the medusa-"  
"Don't interrupt me servant! All you have to do is make it the same…only bigger. You know proportions and all that."

"Frank-"

"Master to you."  
Riff looked away, his frustration getting the better of him. Why didn't he understand that the medusa was dangerous? He was surprised that it had worked that late November evening. "Master…it's dangerous. It could affect us. We don't know what will happen."

"If you do it right…it will work."

The handyman had no choice but to do his master's bidding for the moment. He began to take apart the device under his watchful eye. As he worked he wondered how he could proportion the thing so that it didn't kill him or anyone else.

* * *

After a few touching moments Magenta pushed the little groupie back a bit and wiped away her tears. "Alright Columbia…calm down."

"I can't Mags!"  
"Shhh…we're going back to Earz. We'll think of somezing to do."

"Mags? Promise me somethin'?"

"Vhat?"  
"Promise that if you and Riffy make up a plan…that I'll know about it?"  
"Yes…yes dear. You can know."  
"I won't tell. I won't! Frankie's been different, oh but please don't hurt him!"

Magenta just pulled her close, kissing her on her head to try and soothe her. The reason she didn't say anything was because she couldn't promise that, not with her brother's temper as the factor.

"Columbia dear…trust Riff. He vants vhat's best. Shhh…Now dear…you vant to help us right? Zen you must let me out."

"But Frankie! He'll know and…and what if he.."

"Shh…okay, I'll stay down here. You go up there and tell Riff about it. Frank still trusts you, so hopefully you can be alone wiz him. Now, go."

Columbia nodded and kissed Magenta before scurrying to the lift. Magenta watched as the girl went up. _Hopefully zis will work. We may not be going back to Transylvania, but maybe ve'll be in some kind of peace…hopefully._


	12. Everything is in Place

This one's to the people that keep bugging me for more. Though it bothers me to no end…keep doing it. I'll listen eventually.

* * *

"Soon, very soon, it will be just like home. Oh, it will be marvelous! Mummy will be so proud of me!" Frank said to himself daydreaming how life would be when he got his way, like he always did. Looking over, he noticed that Riff was ignoring him and working seemingly at a snail's pace. Walking over to him Frank pulled him out of the machine. "Won't she?" he snapped.

"Yes…" Riff muttered scowling at the Prince while still holding the wrench he had been using. In his mind he imagined the heavy thing dropping onto the large fro on Frank's head and pondering the possibility that it might bounce. Soon he noted the glare he was getting from the angry transvestite and added, "Master" for safety.

"Good. Back to work now," Frank ordered with a grin letting him go. Riff scampered back to work, for it was the only way to get away from Frank.

Frank rolled his eyes and went back to daydreaming. In his mind the entire population of Earth was faithful followers of his ideals of giving over to pleasure and not just dreaming anything, but actually being it. Deep down he believed that anything could be reached by the average individual and used for the better of all. Everyone on Earth would bow before him for he had given him or her the outlet to express him or herself and be extreme to better the world. He would sit on a throne with his ever present groupie Columbia on one side and his creation, Rocky, on the other, his faithful followers since the beginning. Those that tried to ruin how perfect his world had become, like Riff Raff and Magenta, would suffer at the hands of the people. They could decide their fate like the Romans had done in the beginning of the current era. Perhaps his mother, the Queen, could have Earth as a nice vacation spot so he could see her. It would be everything he could dream for. It would be a Utopia, a perfect world.

"Frank!" Riff snapped tired of calling him for the last few minutes.

"What is it Freaky?" Frank growled, hating to be torn from the image inside his mind. He looked over and noticed Columbia was waiting at the lift. "Yes Columbia?"

"Well Frankie, I'm bored. Could I watch Riffy for a little?" she squeaked nervously.

"I thought you were watching Magenta," Frank said not sure of what to make of her. Before it seemed she was deathly afraid of Riff and now she seemed to actually want to be there. "I assume so. I do need to get out of these waterlogged clothes. Fine. Watch him and be sure he WORKS!" Frank snapped causing Riff to jump, dropping his wrench into the machine. Now chuckling with amusement Frank winked at Columbia and made his exit to take a nice long bubble bath.

Columbia hesitantly made her way to Riff who was muttering obsinities under his breath as he worked. Gently she tapped his shoulder gaining his attention. "R-Riffy? I was talkin' with Magsy…" she began worriedly.

Riff stopped what he was doing and turned to her waiting for what was wrong. His sister, he knew was tied up down there without any food or water. "Yes? And?" he asked waiting for her to go on, though he was afraid of that wish for the sake of his ears.

"Well…she said that she could trust me and all and that you should too!" she squeaked trying to have some courage. "And…if you have a plan then you can tell me. I'll tell Magsy and we'll be a team. Frankie's different…mean now. But don't hurt him! If you do what you did again…I'll…I'll do something back! I mean it this time and Magenta's behind me on this too!" she stated having a bit more force behind her words.

Riff, not really knowing what to say back, stared at her, watching to see if she was just saying these things or truly meant it. It seemed that it was the ladder of the two and with her being the only contact between himself and his dear sister he listened. Nodding he turned to get back to work.

"That's it? A nod?" she asked wanting to know what he was thinking.

"Yes…" he trailed sticking his head back into the machine and turning a few bolts.

"You trust me?"

"If Magenta does."

"Oh…" she said not sure if she fulfilled her goal or not. "Umm-well…thanks Riffy. Maybe Rocky can stay with us too. He's a dope, but not too bad. He's like a little baby."

"Fine," he grunted remembering when Rocky had listened and helped him.

"Well…okay. I'll let you sort everything out then. I'll be quiet."

"That never happens. Besides…everything is in place," he stated getting out of the machine and closing it up. Pushing one button is gave a small sigh and then began to function properly. Everything was in place.

* * *

Now...REVIEW!


End file.
